Enough for Always
by unkindravens
Summary: What happens when two enemies have to work together to keep each other strong after a tradgedy?    Nathan/Haley, Brooke/Lucas, Peyton/Jake.
1. Prologue

**Enough for Always**

by unkindravens

Hey, guys! So this is my first fic ever written (:D) so it may suck…but I hope it doesn't! I'm posting the prologue first which is very short, and then chapter 1! I have set time frames. This story may jump around between years. Because there is stuff in between the big events that doesn't need to be told.

**SUMMARY:** Haley James is a smart, funny, and beautiful girl. She got accepted to Duke University, her dream school, and quickly made friends with a large group of tightly knit friends from Tree Hill, North Carolina. Haley adored every member of that group, except for one guy: Nathan. Nathan Scott always got under her skin, and that didn't sit right with Haley. But when tragedy strikes at Duke, Haley and Nathan connect in a way they never thought possible.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** There are basic storylines from the show except for a few changes. Haley is from California, everyone else is from Tree Hill, Dan is dead, and Nathan and Lucas grew up as brothers but still with different mothers and same father.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do NOT own One Tree Hill, or any of these characters. All credit goes to Mark Schwahn and the CW.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Prologue<span>**

**December, 2014  
><strong>

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **So…here it goes! This is the prologue! I have no idea when the first chapter will be up. This is loosely based on when episode 2x17. Enjoy and please review!

Haley stumbled off stage and wiped a drop of sweat from her brow. God, she loved performing. The rush of the crowd, the feeling that you get when being completely wrapped in the words and strums of a guitar, or chimes of a piano. There was nothing like it. Suddenly, Haley was being swarmed by a small group of people.

"Awesome job, Haley! That encore was incredible," one of her so-called friends gushed to her. She gave the tall girl a small smile. The smile turned larger as her friend and the act that followed the other opening act walked toward her.

"Haley! That was killer," Mia let out a sigh and turned on her toes to face Chris, Mia's opening act. "Wasn't it Chris? An awesome show? That collaboration was killer. The audience was dying at 'When the Stars Go Blue'. WE KILLED IT." Mia exclaimed with a squeal.

"Wait a second, Mia. Did you, perhaps, think the show was killer?" Haley teased sarcastically. Mia rolled her eyes and kept smiling. Chris however was not really having it.

"Chris Keller thought it was alright," Chris said egotistically. Now this time, Haley rolled her eyes. Chris was always like this. He may have the voice of an angel, but he was the devil. It was actually kind of a turn on sometimes. Haley mentally kicked herself for that comment. Only one person should make her feel that way. She shook off that thought and made her way to her dressing room. One of her friends named Lauren caught her arm.

"Awesome show, Haley! Brad sends his wishes but he had to be in LA this week," she explained. Haley kept walking as she responded.

"Oh, tell him not to worry! Next time he's available, have him call me and we can have lunch, okay?" she said with a huge smile.

"Will do! Talk to you later!" Lauren said and walked away.

"Yep see you la-" Haley stopped dead in her tracks, her mouth gaped open and her breath hitched in her throat when she reached her dressing room and saw a man in his early twenties sitting in front of her mirror. He looked up just in time to catch her eye. When he turned around to see her real face, Haley noticed the purple wildflowers in his hand. Her mouth closed slightly and she sighed at the look on his face. He gave her a small smile and stood up.

"Nathan," she sighed. "What are you doing here?" Nathan walked toward her, causing her to take a step back. He frowned slightly while she bit her lip.

"I wanted to see you."


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey, guys! So sorry how long this has taken me to put up! I have been very busy with getting for camp. I will be leaving for two weeks and won't get much time to brainstorm ideas for this story, so please be patient on the chapter after this. Can I just say thank you to the couple people who have reviewed and have wanted more of my story! I hope this chapter intrigues you. And one person asked if the title of my story is from the Kate Voegele song, "Enough for Always". And the answer is YES! Of course I love Kate Voegele very very much. I met her as a result of a cancellation of her show that I was supposed to go to. Her manager gave me and my dad 2 free tickets to her show in Philadelphia and we went there and watched her soundcheck and met her. I can tell you that she has amazing people backing up her career! And her boyfriend and sister were amazing. So, yep. LOL! I usually get inspiration for things I write from songs or quotes. I like putting the time of when events happen cos this story may jump around time a lot. Also, I'm writing this I go along…so…Sorry if it confuses you. So enough rambling, and here goes the first chapter! Enjoy and please review!

**Chapter 1**

**August 5, 2011**

"So you guys can look around the school and go back to the hotel or whatever. I'll find Brooke and I'll hang out with the group, okay?" Haley James said smiling at her parents.

"Sounds good, Haley Bob," Jimmy James replied and kissed his daughter's forehead before walking away slowly.

"See you later, sweetie. Try not to have too much sex!" Lydia James exclaimed a little too loudly for Haley's liking and she blushed slightly. Haley gave a small wave and took a deep breath gazing at the new place she will be calling her home for the next four years, Duke University. Ever since her parents had taken them to Duke for a college tour for her brother, John, Haley fell in love. The pride in the school was unfathomable and Haley couldn't get enough. So when it was Haley's turn to pick a school, and since she knew she could get in, after all she was the smartest girl in her school and a tutor, Haley knew it was Duke University. A short brunette tapping Haley's shoulder interrupted her thoughts. Haley spun around and saw her roommate and friend, Brooke Davis, bouncing up and down.

"TUTOR GIRL!" Brooke exclaimed and wrapped her arms around Haley. Brooke Davis was a beautiful, explosive, outgoing, and amazing person. Haley could not have been any luckier in getting her as a roommate. It was also easier for Haley to make friends. Brooke always knew where the best parties were, and while Haley didn't enjoy them too much, it was a great place to meet new people. Haley was from California and North Carolina was a little different for her, but it seemed to be nice. On a trip to visit her sister, Vivian in Charlotte, Haley's family let her take a detour to Tree Hill to visit Brooke and get to know her more. They spent two full weeks together and became instant best friends. Brooke introduced Haley to her other best friend, Peyton Sawyer, a tall girl with curly blonde hair and a punk attitude. Haley had made the mistake of telling Brooke that she was a tutor in high school, and so now that was her nickname.

"Hey, Brooke!" Haley said and hugged the over-excited girl.

"This is going to be the greatest college freshmen orientation you will ever have!" Brooke squealed.

"And hopefully the only one," Haley replied sarcastically and Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Peyton and Anna are here!" she said happily just as the skinny blonde with a mess of curls and her roommate, Anna Taggaro, strutted over to them.

"Hey, Haley," Peyton and Anna said in unison and hugged Haley.

"OH! Hot guy!" Brooke suddenly exclaimed and walked behind a tall blonde guy. Haley smiled. "Oh, wait," Brooke said annoyed. "It's just Lucas."

At the mention of his name, Lucas Scott turned around and furrowed his eyebrow at Brooke.

"Hey!" he scowled, not amused. Peyton, Anna and Haley let out a little chuckle and Lucas looked up. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hi, Luke," Haley said and let another small laugh. Lucas Scott was tall and handsome with brooding shoulders and short blonde hair. He was Brooke and Peyton's friend that Haley had met on her trip to Tree Hill. Well, he was sort of Brooke's boyfriend. They have this whole "non-exclusive" thing going on. Brooke is making good use of it, while Lucas is a little reserved. Out of everyone Haley had met, Lucas was the one she really connected to. They were like best friends already.

"So," Jake Jagielski said with a sigh as he approached the group, another member of their crew and Peyton's boyfriend. "Who's ready to meet some people?"

"Looks like Nathan's got that covered already," Peyton said with a sarcastic laugh. The group glanced over near a tree where a tall guy with short dark hair was surrounded by a ground of girls. He had on his usual smirk, and Haley rolled her eyes. Haley loved Brooke, Peyton, Anna, Lucas and Jake, but when it came to Nathan Scott, that was someone Haley could not stand.

If you looked up arrogant in the dictionary, Nathan Scott's picture would be right there. Like Lucas, Jake and Nathan all were at Duke on basketball scholarships and are going to be on the Duke basketball team. They are all exceptional for freshmen, but Nathan is very exceptional. Nathan didn't really need the scholarship seeing as how his parents are insanely rich. Nathan and Lucas have the same father, but different mothers. Dan got Lucas's mom, Karen Roe, pregnant when they were in high school, but left Karen to go to college where he met Deb Lee, whom he also got pregnant and whom he decided to marry. Let's just say Karen and Dan have never been on good terms. Despite their differences, Deb, Dan and Karen all agreed to let the boys be brothers. Lucas is probably the only person Nathan isn't a complete jerk to. Probably because he understands Dan and how much pressure he put on them growing up. Dan died a couple years ago due to a fire at his car dealership; however, he had left plenty of money for Lucas and Nathan to go to Duke University.

While Lucas was a little more humble about his talents in basketball, Nathan was the opposite. He was a ladies man, and could basically get any girl he wanted. And he knew it, too and used it to his full advantage. The only girl he couldn't get? Haley.

When he first met Haley, he thought she would be an easy target. But boy, was he wrong! She was one of the most difficult and stubborn girls he had ever met. Haley could see through his BS and would not let him get to her. The whole two weeks she visited Tree Hill, all Nathan and Haley did was fight. They disagreed about everything. What movies to watch, music to listen to, how arrogant he was, how uptight she was, where to go to eat, everything. But, of course, Brooke makes it out to be this whole "sexual tension, you guys are actually in love" scenario. As if! Besides, Nathan Scott is a basketball star. Haley is a nerd. They just don't make sense.

Nathan looked for a second and caught Haley's eye. She gave him a glare, while he just kept smirking, like he always did. He smiled to the girls, quickly said goodbye and strutted over to the group.

"Hey, BoyToy!" Brooke said excitedly. Nathan shuddered.

"Brooke, what have I told you about calling me that?" Brooke shrugged her shoulders and chuckled.

"Don't feel too bad," Haley reassured him. "She calls me Tutor Girl."

"True, but that implies you are a nerd," Nathan said, the smirk coming to his face again. "Which you are," Haley rolled her eyes. "But mine implies that I'm an idiot who only gets played with."

"Well, that's true, isn't it?" Haley said, flashing her own smirk.

"No," Nathan started, moving close to Haley's face. "I'm usually playing with them."

"Uh, ew." Haley shuddered. Why would she need that mental picture?

"You would say that, Uptight Virgin," Nathan quipped. "Oh! That can be my new nickname for you." Haley glared at him. "I can be all," he cleared his throat. "'Hey, Uptight Virgin! Make me a sandwich. Nice fail, Uptight Virgin. Can you pass the ketchup, Uptight Virgin?'" Nathan burst out laughing.

"Well, you know what I can call you," Haley retorted.

"What?"

"Arrogant little fu-"

"Okay! I think we're done here!" Lucas butted in. "No need to start fighting before we even start orientation. Nathan, are you coming with us?"

"Yeah, or do you have more whores to manipulate?" Haley asked.

"Jealous?" Haley guffawed.

"You wish, asshole."

"Nah, I don't think I do. I don't do trash." Everyone in the group gasped, but Haley wasn't fazed.

"Then what ever do you do when you're horny and alone?" Haley retorted. The group bit back their laughs.

"Well I think of you, of course," Nathan said sarcastically.

"Before this starts to get graphic, I suggest we all go look at the campus together," Jake suggested. They all nodded in agreement except for Nathan and Haley who were both glaring at each other. Lucas pulled Nathan to his side between him and Jake while Peyton pulled Haley in between her and Anna to keep them from ripping each other's heads off.

* * *

><p>"Pink or blue?" Brooke asked Haley, Peyton and Anna inside Brooke and Haley's orientation dorm.<p>

"You pregnant?" Haley asked sarcastically without looking up from her orientation booklet.

"If she was we would have no idea who her baby daddy would be," Peyton answered. Brooke slapped her arm. Peyton chuckled.

"Brooke," Anna started. "You know this whole non-exclusive thing is total bullshit, right?" Brooke glared at her.

"Thanks, Anna!" She said sarcastically and turned back to the mirror where she was trying to figure out which shirt to wear out tonight. "It is not bullshit. He really hurt me, and I just can't trust him fully. This way, I don't have to have too much emotional attachment. And I get to see more hot guys." When they were in high school, Lucas cheated on Brooke with Peyton. Peyton and Brooke were able to get over their differences and be friends again 'cos they have been together for so much, but Lucas was a little different. But when Brooke started to like at the beginning of the summer going into college, she invented the non-exclusive deal. While Brooke was always with different boys, Lucas didn't really hold up his end of the deal.

"If that's your story," Haley said and shrugged. Brooke turned sharply to her.

"Speak for yourself, Tutor Girl. You don't think that we don't see the sexual tension between you and Nathan," Brooke practically shouted and smiled. Haley rolled her eyes. Not the first time she has heard this.

"We don't have sexual tension."

"You kind of do, dude," Peyton said flatly and when Haley gave her a pointed look, she shrugged and smirked.

"Come on, Haley. You must be blind! You're so into each other!" Anna added.

"Would everyone stop talking about this? I don't like him! He's an ass who doesn't know anything, especially how to treat women. I would never like him. He has no values or morals and is a complete shit-head!" Haley screamed. The room went silent as Haley regained control and took a deep breath looking back at her orientation booklet. "Ohhkaaay…" Brooke mouthed to Peyton and Anna, which they noddingly agreed to.

A half hour later, Peyton, Brooke, Haley and Anna met with Jake, Nathan and Lucas at a restaurant just outside of the Duke campus. They boys brought along their friend Skills Taylor, Lucas's childhood friend that moved when they were younger but is not attending Duke. Anna also happens to like him a little. Jake sat next to Peyton with Lucas and Brooke to their left, Anna and Skills to Jake and Peyton's right, and Nathan and Haley to Lucas and Brooke's right. Needless to say, Nathan and Haley weren't too happy with the arrangement. After ordering their drinks and glancing over the menus, Nathan asked quietly, "So, Uptight Virgin," Nathan started and glanced over at Haley while biting back a laugh as she looked away and attempted to ignore him. The rest of the table looked around awkwardly. "What are you gonna order?"

Haley rolled her eyes. Nathan put on a face of fake impatience.

"Hello? Uptight Virgin! I'm trying to talk to you," Nathan persisted.

"I'm thinking about the pork," Haley replied without looking up. Nathan looked puzzled for a moment.

"But why would you want to one of your own kind?"

"If you want to eat your own kind, then let's see if they have asshole on this menu."

"Good one, Hales," Nathan replied and clapped softly. "Gonna go to the comedy club with that one?"

"First of all, don't call me 'Hales'. And second of all, good one yourself," Haley said and scoffed. "'Gonna go to the comedy club with that one?' GOOD ONE!" Haley mimicked.

"Better than yours."

"Not really."

"Fine, let's ask them. Who's was better?" Nathan said addressing the table. They all looked back at their menus. "You see, HALES? They're too nice to tell you that mine was better."  
>"What are you? Five? Who the hell cares if your joke was better?" Haley said raising her voice.<p>

"You're just saying that 'cos mine beat yours," Nathan retorted smirking.

Haley turned to Brooke. "Do you believe him?" Brooke shrugged and bore her eyes into the menu.

"You just suck, Uptight Virgin," Nathan replied nonchalantly.

"I am not an uptight virgin!" Haley screamed quietly. "And my crack was better."

"Wow, Hales. I never begged you for a stoner."

"Not what I meant."

"You sure?"

"Uhm, yeah?"

"You don't sound sure."

"Well, I am. I meant to say that my joke was better." Haley, almost at the top of her voice. Nathan knew just how to push her buttons.

"Yeah right, Uptight Virgin," Nathan said and looked at his menu again, still smirking.

"I am NOT an uptight virgin and YOU SUCK AT JOKES!" Haley screamed and the whole restaurant we silent. Haley suddenly flushed and sat down quietly, trying to avoid all of the peoples' eyes boring into her. Haley cleared her throat and opened up her menu, only seeing the slight smirk that spread across Nathan's face.

_This is going to be a long 4 years._


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the really late update. I posted the last chapter, and then I went to camp for 2 weeks. I really tried to write, but I didn't have much time. When I got home, I've been unpacking and seeing my friends and family. I'm sorry if any of you lost interest in this story, but I promise I will update more often from now on! Just so you know, anything I say about Duke University is probably wrong. I don't know anything about that school besides it's school colors, where it is located and that they are the Blue Devils. Hope you like this chapter. Enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 2**

**November 15, 2011**

Nathan and Haley walked the halls of Duke's school of business and education. They were arguing, of course, about something very stupid, but very typical for them to fight about. Reading books, or watching TV.

"I get headaches when I read," Nathan argued.

"Loser," Haley scoffed.

"Nerd."

"There are more than a million books to read, but there is only a certain amount of TV to watch."

"So what?"

"You can use your imagination while you read. When you watch TV, they tell you how it really is. You can't imagine," Haley replied.

"Only weirdos like you use their imaginations."

"Because it is SO WEIRD to imagine things. You imagine all the time, Nathan."

"Yeah, how so?" Nathan sarcastically inquired.

"Well, you imagine that you're actually good at things. You imagine that people like you. Would you like me to continue?" Just then, a boy bumped into Nathan and spilled all of his books.

"Hey, watch it, idiot." Nathan snapped to him. The boy dug his hands in the pockets of his sweatshirt and fiddled with something in it.

"Are you going to apologize?" Nathan asked. Haley punched his arm.

"Could you not be an asshole for like one second of your life?" Haley studied the boy a little closer.

"Wait a second, aren't you Jimmy Edwards?" Haley asked in a soft voice.

"How do YOU know ME?" Jimmy said angrily.

"I'm friends with Lucas and Mouth. You're friends with them, right?" Jimmy Edwards was someone Haley heard about while visiting Tree Hill. At the thought of him, Haley shuddered. The way everyone talked about him, they all seemed so worried. They all did a time capsule project in senior year, and Jimmy's was really dark. He said how everyone in that school was fake and liars. It scared everyone, and no one ever talked to him again. Him, their friend, Mouth, Skills, and Lucas were all really good friends. But as Lucas and Mouth became a little more popular as did Skills, Jimmy felt ignored. He was bullied on a lot, and even more so after his video released.

"Not anymore," Jimmy replied almost blankly.

"Yeah not ever, loser. Now get lost," Nathan interjected. Jimmy glared at him and quickly walked away.

"What the hell, Nathan? Jimmy was their friend. I would know," Haley yelled.

"That's funny. I just thought you were a wannabe. Haven't you caught on by now, Uptight Virgin? No one in our group likes you. It's just Brooke. She's trying to be nice to you because she is your roommate. As is everyone else. No one wants to be your friend," Nathan said arrogantly.

"Yeah, because that's the truth."

"You know it is."

"Trust me, Nathan. If Brooke didn't like me, she would make it known."

"Trust me, Uptight Virgin. She's gotten weird since the first time she started dating Lucas. She got like…nice," Nathan said and shuddered sarcastically.

"Okay, first of all, there is nothing wrong with being nice. Obviously you would know nothing about that. Second of all, do NOT call me Uptight Virgin. Third of all, you need to be nicer to Jimmy Edwards because he seems like a pretty good person."

"Good person?" Nathan scoffed. "The kid practically said everyone in my school was a douche bag."

"Because people like you and your stupid friends picked on him and no one else paid attention to him. So that's all he knew!" Haley fired back.

"He's in college now. He needs to stop being a wimp and get into the college life."

"He can't because people are bullying him here too! Including you. We aren't in high school anymore. Can't you and your stupid friends just let him go?"

"I cannot believe I'm having this conversation with you. Why the fuck am I walking with you anyway?"

"I don't know, why are you?"

"I don't know."

"Then leave!" Haley yelled.

"Fine!"

"FINE!"

* * *

><p>"Okay, so by that he really means…?" Haley lead on to the boy she was tutoring, Austin.<p>

"That society is crashing and most of the people who are trying to help it out are really the ones breaking it?" He questioned, unsure of himself.

"Be confident, Austin. You know this," Haley encouraged.

"And we need to make sure the people helping society really care about what's going on," Austin said slowly but surely. He looked at Haley and smiled.

"You got it," Haley said and gave him a large smile. Austin breathed a sigh of relief. "See? That wasn't so hard!"

"It was okay. You've helped me a lot, Haley. Thank you," Austin said genuinely and checked his watch. "I've got to go. But thanks! See you next Tuesday!"

"Bye, Austin!" Haley called. She mentally patted herself on the back. She leaves tutoring people. Especially in English. Haley really should be in a higher grade because so far, this semester has been a little easy for her. But Haley liked it that way, because that meant she was able to have more time to tutor. When she says someone get it, and that light just goes in their head, it makes her feel so good. And worthy. That's why she's majoring in education and minoring in English. Caught up in her thoughts, Haley almost forgot that she too had some place to be. She grabbed her bag quickly and rushed out of the tutoring center.

"Hey! Sorry I'm late," Haley said to Brooke, Peyton, and Anna who were waiting for her in her dorm.

"It's okay, Tutor Girl. I'm still getting ready," Brooke replied. Haley smiled.

"Course you are, Tigger," she said, using the fond nickname for the overly excited and bouncy girl.

"I heard this party is going to be awesome," Anna exclaimed, clearly excited. Haley shrugged her shoulders. She wasn't into the whole party scene. She was fine with going to them and getting to know more people, but she wasn't into drinking, so the parties were never what she would call "awesome".

"Yeah, if they don't kill us with the lame-ass music they play on the radio," Peyton added. She was always complaining about the music played. It was always the same music that was played 500 times a day on the radio. While it didn't bother Haley too much, it very much bothered Peyton. Peyton is not into main-stream music. At least not main-stream 2011. She liked bands like Led Zepplin, The Pretenders, Tesla, Honorary Title, Fall Out Boy, Jack's Mannequin, Angels & Airwaves and Jimmy Eat World. No Katy Perry or Justin Bieber was ever playing in Peyton and Anna's dorm.

"Oh quit your whining, P. Sawyer!" Brooke quipped.

"It probably won't bother you, B. Davis, because so many boys will be talking to you that you won't even be able to hear the music." Peyton shot back.

"And what's the matter with that?"

"Only one boy should be talking to you, and you know it!"

"Would everyone stop talking about how me and Lucas should be non-exclusive?"

Haley cleared her throat softly. "Lucas and I," she corrected. Brooke glared at Haley.

"Maybe we should talk about how Naley walked together to their classes a few days ago."

"Naley?" Anna questioned.

"Nathan and Haley!" Brooke said matter-of-factly. She turned back to Haley. "What do you have to say about that, Tutor Girl?"

"He happened to be there. I was walking to my class reading a book and he said that only losers read and we got into this big argument about books versus television and then he bumped into Jimmy Edwards and called him an idiot and a loser and-"

"Wait," Peyton interrupted. "Jimmy Edwards?"

"Yeah," Haley said quietly. "Nathan was an ass to him like always and I yelled at him for it and tried to be nice to Jimmy. But he totally wasn't having it. It's not high school anymore. People need to stop bullying him."

"It was worse in high school," Anna started. "When I first moved here, I saw him being bullied and thought I was going to get attacked or something every day. They were pretty harsh to him."

"No wonder he was so angry in that video," Peyton said somberly. Haley looked around awkwardly.

"Okay!" Brooke said happily. "Let's talk about something else. Like Naley!" Haley rolled her eyes.

"He then told me that none of you guys were actually my friends. That you were all pretending to be nice to me, but you hate me."

Brooke scoffed. "What is with that boy?"

"Same as always. Everything." Haley chuckled. There was a knock at their door.

"I'll get it," Haley called out. She opened the door to find Lucas, Jake, Nathan and Skills waiting outside.

"Hey, guys, come in. We're almost ready," Haley said and stepped aside so they could enter. Once inside, Nathan surveyed all the girls.

"We got some fine ladies in this dorm tonight!" he turned to Haley. "Well, kind of." Haley laughed sarcastically.

"Your little jabs are getting really old, Nathan," she replied.

"So you admit that I'm getting to you?" he flashed his smirk.

"No. I'm admitting that you are a-"

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP FIGHTING?" Brooke yelled.

"He started it!" Haley called out.

"No you did! We had a perfect little clan and then you decided to break it up!"

"So that's what this is about? You were the center of attention and now I'm here and suddenly everyone is seeing what you really are."

"Come on, Hales. Don't turn this into some stupid sob story. I'm not you," Nathan scoffed.

"Not shit, Sherlock. You couldn't be me if you tried!"

"I bet I could. It's not too hard to be a high-strung bitch. But, the virgin part may be hard to do for me."

"Clearly," Haley jeered.

"STOP!" Lucas shouted this time. "Jesus, guys. Just stop it. You're acting like children. It's annoying as fuck! Can't we just have one night where you two try to get along?"

"Sorry Lucas," Haley said sincerely. She turned to Nathan. "I can try if you can."

"Fine. Whatever," Nathan scoffed.

"Good enough. Let's go," Jake said and went to the door. As everyone else started to leave Brooke and Haley's dorm room, Haley slowed down a little and took a good look at Nathan.

_Maybe he's not such an ass after all. Maybe he's just insecure about me being in their group._

Haley actually started to feel sympathetic for Nathan. Nathan could feel that he was being stared at, so he quickly turned around. He saw Haley flinch and put her eyes to the ground.

"Well. Are you coming, Haley?" Nathan asked. Haley's head snapped up and gave him a wicked grin.

"That's what she said," she said and chuckled.

"I guess 'she' isn't you. You are the Uptight Virgin after all," Nathan jeered and left the room. Haley took a deep breath to calm herself.

_Okay, maybe he is just an ass._


End file.
